opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Opacare
Overview The world of wonder and adventure that you guys are determined to make your own. If you want anything posted location, lore, item, race, etc., then make a page for it and then put it in the correct category (if you can't figure it out either look at the help or text me) There are some weird things going on with formatting so don't mind them, if you can fix them go ahead no ones going to stop you. This isn't going to stay here for long it'll all dissolve into their own pages but now they're front page worthy Campaigns I'll add this little tidbit so you can track the campaigns if you'd like. The audio for the sessions can be found here: PONC, DWAI # Hobo Beginnings # Rob 'n Graves Characters Insert links to your character pages here. Be careful what information you post on this. If you do not want something known to everyone don't post it. Character Creation Information about creating characters can be found at this page which is important for knowledge about what the campaign. Don't Worry About It. * Kia tbd * Torinn Stormhammer * Dro * Sir Racha When making your page tell don't be afraid to put in some interesting tid bits of info like what their favorite drink is, pet peeves, what their voice sounds like, things that they're great at, how honorable or sane they are, etc. Persons of No Consequence *Hjödn Fireforge *Zeed *Ill'Jayrinn Garrickos *Mauer *Sebastian Phantomhive *Kia O'uto *Mandolino Benelotta Locations Here will be the links for the places you've been to or heard of Edits/Requests Any information wanted or formatting suggestions feel free to place here Most unearthed arcana and official 5e content is good to go, just run it by me beforehand. Anything else will take some tweaking to fit in. If you create a page and want me to look at it or review it to implement it put a link here or add it to the requests category Mechanics Many rules have been tweaked and adjusted to conform the the world that the game is set in. Now before we get started lets take a second to reflect on our aggressively average knowledge of this game. We can all do better and as such let's lead by example and where we can, respectfully right the wrongs of our friends across the table, DM and Player alike. We will be instating the bottle-cap initiative rather than the in-place inspiration mechanic. This means that even though correcting the DM or Players can have seriously detrimental consequences to the party from time to time. PC's can almost die due to a miscalculated fall or crit by the DM that is corrected by a player which outright murders a character. This should not be construed as a fellow player taking shots in the party but a matter of probability that merely moved the scapegoat from the DM to a player. We are all taking this time to acknowledge that we will not blame any other player for upholding the rules as we are all on the same team, the team of collective story progression. As such, any outstanding upholding of the rules of the game will be rewarded with stack-able, tangible inspiration in the form of bottle-caps. They can be used to incur advantage/disadvantage on any d20 roll at any time, before the roll. Now, let's get down to business. Rest Choosing to rest in any sort of dormitory (tavern, bed, etc.) that is protected from danger and the elements can drastically reduce rest time depending on quality of rest taken Sleeping in armor Heavier than Light results in gaining the benefits from the rest immediately inferior to it in the amount of time for the rest taken. Cannot be reduced below Break. Spells and powers regenerate faster than health (at the the rate of the immediately quicker rest duration). However if rest time is interrupted then the spells are not regenerated and the rest is reset regarding spellcasting. Cannot be reduced below Quick Short Rest Criticals Critical rolls (1 or 20) will drastically change the outcome of the check, save, or attack. The only times it does not matter are arbitrary, comparative, and initiative rolls. * All 20's automatically succeed, within reason, for the roll that had been previously stated. Not all critical rolls will give the exact outcome desired. ** Attack rolls allow critical confirmation 20's. Critical hits are double the dice rolls, however no bonuses are doubled. *** 2 consecutive 20's double the previous critical rolls. A third critical confirmation results in instantaneous death. *** Critical revocation occurs when a critical fail occurs on a confirmation. This negates all critical hit bonuses gained from the previous roll (confirmation or attack). ** Retroactively stating what the 20 applies to in order to ensure the best possible outcome will revoke the roll. * Critical fails occur on all 1's and cause an automatic failure. There are no retroactively changing the intended roll. ** Fails for all ranged and melee basic attacks must be confirmed in order to critically fail. 20's will retract the fail, but not cause a success. ** Ranged spell attacks must roll the wild magic surge table without being able to utilize any feats or traits from your equipment, class, or race. * If two dice are rolled simultaneously and both are critical they both count toward the two different rolls that were explicitly specified even if they contradict. ** If they are rolled for advantage, then it does not count towards the confirmation. Massive Damage Dealing or being doled big die worthy amounts of pain will result in a multitude of things. * Damage greater than or equal to 1/2 total health (after temporary is deducted) the creature must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw. Failure will result in a possibility of shock* or damage dealt to a specific body part**. ** Odd rolls on resulting limb rolls signifies left side. ** Damage type dictates outcome Damage Type * Each damage type has their benefits and drawbacks. ** Piecing causes bleeding damage that will persist until properly ** Slashing has the ability to sever limbs ** Bludgeoning can knock unconscious or break bones Travel Sizable settlements are few and far between in the known world. This makes traveling a treacherous endeavor, thus most adventurers remain local folk heroes unless they have the ambition, strength, courage, stupidity or any combination to venture into the wilderness. Weapon & Armor There are currently weapon and armor diversification documents in the process to add a feel to each place and give some cool benefits. Quality Compunding improvements costs the sum of the improvements times 2 to the number of improvements on the item *Coin figure based on costs for a common longsword **Coin figure based on cost for Splint and Breastplate Lifestyle Lifestyles are measured in cost per day * Adjustment to each lifestyle takes 10 days before the effects take place * Dropping or Raising more than 2 levels in society sends you into Culture Shock Taverns Time In order to preserve time in the sessions we will be running with a few changes, some of which aren't exactly new. * +1 for being speedy * You must choose an action to default to before the session and if you take too long to decide then you will automatically do said action. ** Spend the off time contemplating your turn or just being attentive to ensure fluid combat Perception (and the like) Option 1 Roll X number of dice at the beginning of the session. Write that number down on an index card and have the DM sign it. Place the results of each die (adjusted for perception or dungeoneering if desired) in any order and number them respectively. When the time comes for group perceptions or trap checks the DM will prompt you to use the indicated roll in order to speed the process and reduce the chance of metagaming. Option 2 Tell the DM your active/passive perception scores and update them any time they change. The DM will roll environment triggered perception checks and trap checks in order to maintain the surprise and mysticism of traps and haunts. Failing Checks Failing checks should not halt the game but should actually progress the story based on their Perception ^ of the world around them or themselves. A slight fail may give you a false sense of security of the competence of the action attempted. A major fail may misdirect or worsen a condition or yield a non-answer/action that will end up resurfacing in the near future. Then a normal failure (not more than 5 from DC and not less than an adjusted 7) will yield a known failure that doesnt progress toward the intended goal as much as desired and still stay to any repercussions that have been predetermined by text. Reference: Cannon Fodder 23 (EP 77) Magic Components When casting spells you pay the intended amount for the components required in the text of the spell. The other components (unless otherwise specified) can be ignored for anything other than flavor. If you would like to reduce the costs of the spells you can scavenge for spell components and store them in your pouch. If you do so, then once per day you can roll a DC 10 + Max Spell level Survival Check to scavenge for materials. On a success, you can then store those on a specific percentile die number that you haven't already stored components on. If you have components scavenged, then every time you cast a spell with material components then you will roll a percentile die and if it matches you expend those materials without the monetary cost of the spell. Death and Glory Everybody dies. Shit happens but in those rare circumstances where probability punishes you for great role playing and rips out the heart of an amazing character and a part of the party dies in the tangible world as well, then some may forgo role-play for the survival of their character and this is unacceptable. Instead in these trying times we shall reward the role-player and progress story without breaking anything. As such we shall give the player the opportunity to cement their position in the new party and regain a part of what was lost by rewarding them with an RP feat which will give the replacement a free non combat feat while starting them one level down from the rest of the group. The player will also come with a side quest that is part of their backstory that will allow them to recoup the level and provide some exposition for the character while not taking them far (if at all) from the main story. Reference: CF 28 (GCP 82) Miscellany You fall 600 ft and reach terminal velocity at 200 fps (150 mph) in the first 6 seconds (1 turn) of free fall. If you fall less that this you'd have firstly act quickly and secondly have your character take a quick action in order to save yourself from the fall. * For example: You are hangliding off a 2000 ft cliff to the bottom and lo and behold the river drakes you saw flying around notice you and turn your hang glider into a hang faller. In the first round you fall 600 ft and the second you fall 1200 ft which gives you 2 rounds and an additional (arguable) reaction to attempt to save yourself from some craxy fall damage. Leveling up: Quarter leveling is available upon request and group consent. Players should also prepare their next level progression out of session and bring it to each session to allow quick and painless leveling up. Leveling up also gives you access to a bunch of new cool techniques and the like but where did they come from? Logically you don't experience multiple epiphanies on a regular basis as you grow up, but then again we aren't superheroes either so how should we approach this? I have thinked and this is what we shall roll with for now. * When you level up you gain access to all physical attributes that the new level should grant aside from hit point which whose cap will be raised accordingly and can be healed to. * Any extraordinary powers that you gain you also gain on a DC 10 Knowledge (relevant) check that you gain immediately upon leveling up and then again on every long or short rest. * All spells will be allowed to learn with physical copies of the spells that have been obtained and are copied into their repertoire as per their class requirements for free (aside from the time requirements). ** This will require that you constantly keep your DM in the loop about desired spells so that you can be pointed in the right directions and keep getting spell books and scrolls to use when the time comes. ** Example: Lets say that you are a witch leveling up and you put a couple points into intelligence. Those points you get immediately and then the extra spell slots give you more spells known. Now you can brew up and burn some scrolls to feed to your familiar in order to learn the new spells but without having to make the spell-craft check. These spells can only be for spells that you could normally learn as specified by your class i.e. right level and on the witch spell list * Supernatural and Divine Powers will be granted after a long rest or daily prayer (which takes place on the long rest). * Anything else will be on the GM's discretion. No ifs, ands, nor buts about it. Speedy people should look at this ☀http://brilliantgameologists.com/boards/index.php?topic=12142.0 Some other sources of usually acceptable content * Unearthed Arcana * Xanathar's Guide to Everything * Your brain after consulting the DM Other stuff I can't think of right meow Doodads and Dinglewops Things. - Pebble of Pig Smiting (Yet to be discovered) Races Not drag nor nascar. Piety I'll start adding links to the pages that offer good descriptions of the deities best I can then later I'll tailor them to this world. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Locations